vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jang-Won
Summary Jang-Won is a Reaper and leader of Team 10 or Team Darkness as well as the strongest of the Copy Race who was sent alongside the rest of Team Darkness for the purpose of eliminating Jang Gwangnam and forcing a sudden death on Jaehwa after Salmu failed to do so. Originally Jang-Won's purpose was to act as backup and was deployed as a last resort due to the annihilation of the rest of Team Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher with Right and Left Mapae Name: Jang-Won Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reaper, Team Darkness Leader, Copy Race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation, Power Absorption with Right Mapae - Forbiddance, Power Mimicry and minor Duplication with Left Mapae – Counter Mapae, Energy and vitality absorption with Verdict, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and minor Mind Manipulation with Execution (Can inflict temporary confusion on an opponent). Possibly Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (Should possess the basic ability of Reapers to summon the Oganis which enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (All Reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Comparable to Anubis Mask Jang Gwangnam), possibly higher with Right and Left Mapae (Can absorb and reflect impacts, transformations, or energy-based magic by either touching the attack itself, the caster, or the area of effect. Thus the effectiveness depends on the absorbed attack). Speed: At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Can easily survive blows from Anubis Mask Jang Gwangnam and Bongsan. Can survive the crash-landing of the transport capsule that he is sent through) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Ghosts and Reapers do not require rest and are provided stamina based on their dark power levels) Range: Standard melee range normally, possibly higher with Left and Right Mapae Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation: A basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. Users are able to freely modify parts of his body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. Jang-Won often uses this technique to replace destroyed medallions or alter the size of medallions depending on for the sake of offensive or defensive purposes. Right Mapae – Forbiddance: A technique that involves the medallion on his right hand. The user can absorb and reflect impacts, transformations, or energy-based magic by either touching the attack itself, the caster, or the area of effect. Any absorbed attacks or magic can only be re-cast once per absorption regardless of absorbing the same form of magic multiple times, although once reflected with Left Mapae - Counter Mapae, the same form of attack can be re-absorbed and re-cast in the same fashion. The user can also store multiple distinct absorbed attacks for future use and can still absorb and re-cast different attacks while stored. If the medallion is destroyed, it can easily be replaced through External Transformation. Left Mapae – Counter Mapae: The user can cast or initiate any stored attack either out of the medallion, or by striking a particular surface that Jang-Won desires the attack to be cast from. For absorbed abilities that involve transformation, a copy of the transformed limb or object will emerge from the medallion and strike with the copied transformation. If the medallion is destroyed, it can easily be replaced through External Transformation. Lw84jKd.png|Jang-Won's first face: Verdict RDqwOPX.png|Jang-Won's second face: Execution Verdict: A name given to the upper half of Jang-Won's face, its function is to passively weaken an opponent by absorbing and using their Dark Power or stamina. Jang-Won can only use either Verdict or Execution and is unable to utilize both simultaneously. Execution: A name given to the lower half of Jang-Won's face, this half is often covered by a blue tarp and only revealed for use if necessary. The function of Execution is to ignite the accumulated Dark Power or stamina absorbed as a powerful blast whose power depends on the effectiveness of Verdict. Execution can also release mental attacks that will temporarily confuse and possibly paralyze opponents. Jang-Won can only use either Verdict or Execution and is unable to utilize both simultaneously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hellper Category:Tier 9